Computer networks generally, and the internet in particular, have evolved into a medium for carrying content from content publishers to content consumers. Such content often includes third-party content, such as advertisements and public service announcements.
A variety of third-party content vectors, or vehicles, are available for carrying third-party content to content consumers. One common third-party content vector is a web page, which typically has slots into which advertisements, or other third-party content, can be loaded. However, many other third-party content vectors are available for distributing advertisements over the internet. For example, one can embed, or include advertising content in video games, web pages, desktop application, movies, and the like, all of which can be distributed using a computer network.
A typical third-party content vector, particularly one maintained by a commercial web publisher, includes both content of interest to a user, and blank slots for receiving advertisements, also known as “creatives,” that advertisers hope will be of at least some interest to the user. The web publisher sells these slots to advertisers, who then populate them with creatives. Each creative, when exposed to a user, results in an “impression.” The advertiser generally pays the web publisher on the basis of a number of impressions. Third-party content vectors that carry third-party content in the form of creatives will be referred to herein as “creative vectors.”
When a user opens a creative vector, the slots are re-filled with creatives. This means that the creative in a particular slot can easily change from one instance of the creative vector to another. To the extent any information about the user may be available at the time the creative vector is assembled, the creatives can be selected to target a particular user, and the cost of the impression can be adjusted to reflect its expected value.
It is apparent therefore that each time a user opens a creative vector, several events occur for each slot. These events include the ascertainment of a suitable price for the slot, the collection of information for ensuring the advertiser's payment for the slot, and the placement of the creative into the slot.